Entre los bosques
by WarriorOfAthena
Summary: Nico quería ganar el juego, el primer captura la bandera después de todo lo sufrido con Gaia, pero no siempre se tiene lo que se quiere ¿O sí? Un OneShot puramente Solangelo. Tal vez muchos spoilers de Blood of Olympus.


Las sombras eran su patrimonio. El rey de los fantasmas se movía silencioso e invisible como una brisa ligera por la oscuridad de los bosques. Los del equipo contrario solo lo notaban cuando estaba sobre ellos.

En el campamento mestizo se estaba llevando a cabo el primer juego "captura la bandera" después de los acontecimientos con Gaia.

Era primero de septiembre, estaban celebrando su segundo mes de paz, aun así los ánimos no estaban del todo altos en el campamento. La pérdida se respiraba en el aire puro de los bosques. Al menos Nico di Angelo lo notaba perfectamente.

Tal vez tenía que ver que, bueno… él era hijo de Hades y un especialista en sentimientos deprimentes.

Se agachó tras un árbol que apenas lo cubría. Desde esa posición, si asomaba un poco la cabeza podía ver la bandera perfectamente. El emblema de Ares, la última cabaña campeona, ondeando en el aire de verano.

Y los centinelas a cargo de protegerla se estaban dejando un buen hueco en su defensa. Era una oportunidad de oro.

Si tan solo se acercaba un poco más podría subir por el otro lado de la enorme roca y adjudicarse la victoria.

Con una sonrisa, notó como las sombras se arremolinaban a su alrededor, como haciéndole saber que estaban a su disposición. Eran suyas.

─ Apesta a inframundo aquí. Nico Di Angelo, no te atrevas ─le cortó una voz a sus espaldas cuando estaba a punto de saltar por las sombras.

Apretó los ojos. Sabía que estaba en problemas.

─ ¡Largo de aquí, Solace! Tenemos una oportunidad única y hay que aprovecharla.

Escuchó como Will se acercaba a él (¡Por eso no era buen luchador! Los enemigos podían escucharlo a kilómetros ¡Que fastidio!), y aunque pudo haber desaparecido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos prefirió no tentar a la furia que era ese hijo del dios del sol.

─ Si viajas por las sombras y por alguna razón no terminas muerto, te juro por el estigio que vas a pasar dos semanas encerrado en la enfermería. No bromeo.

La voz del rubio era seria.

─ Aja…

─ ¡Hablo en serio! ─ La mano de Will se cerró sobre la muñeca de Nico.

Su primera reacción fue apartarlo, pero muy secretamente odiaba la expresión de decepción que aparecía en su rostro cuando lo hacía. Y por otra parte, ya que se acostumbraba al hecho de alguien tocándolo, bueno, aunque le costaba mucho admitirlo, la electricidad que sentía cada vez que Will lo tocaba le llenaba de calor el pecho.

─ No voy a permitir que te pongas en riesgo solo por un juego absurdo. Nada de magia del inframundo. Te lo manda en médico.

─ No puedo creer que sigas con eso ─ objetó girándose a mirarlo ─ Ya han pasado dos meses y-

─ ¡¿Y crees que dos meses es suficiente?! Casi podía sentir como te convertías en una sombra más, Nico, no puedes jugar con eso.

Trató de no pensar en lo bien que se veía Will Solace en su armadura, con esa mirada que bien podría haber estado echando chispas (De verdad se preguntaba si eso era posible. Como alguna cualidad de Apolo o algo) y esa molesta determinación con la que le ordenaba que hacer sin siquiera algún atisbo de temer por su vida. Falló miserablemente.

─ Sigo sin entender por qué te importa ─ bufó apartando la vista hacia la bandera de nuevo.

─ Pensé que estaba siendo demasiado obvio.

─ No sé de qué me hablas. Si me disculpas ─ añadió dándole una mirada y luego agitando el brazo que todavía le sujetaba ─ tengo una bandera que tomar. Si me convierto en un charquito de oscuridad… supongo que ya nos veremos por el inframundo.

Pero en vez de soltarlo se llevó los dedos de su mano libre a la boca, dedicándole una sonrisa.

Nico no entendía nada hasta que Will dejó salir un silbido que de seguro había dejado sordo al campamento entero. No se lo podía creer.

En un segundo se lanzó sobre él haciendo que trastabillara y se cortara el sonido abruptamente.

─ ¿Acaso estás loco? ─ chilló escuchando el tintineo de armaduras acercándose ─ ¡Le has dicho a todo el mundo donde estamos! ¿No quisieras también gritar las coordenadas? Gracias a ti nos tomarán como prisión-

─ Nico. ─ le cortó deslizando la mano que sujetaba su muñeca hasta la palma de Nico, entrelazando sus dedos en un movimiento determinado ─ Si tanto te molesta la idea de ser prisionero ¡Entonces corre!

Sintió el tirón en su brazo cuando Will comenzó a correr y no le quedaban más opciones que seguirlo.

Tal vez no hubieran caído en la trampa si el italiano hubiera estado viendo el camino. Pero todo lo que podía notar era la sonrisa de Will mientras corrían, sus dientes brillando por la luz de luna que se colaba entre las ramas, y por supuesto sus manos entrelazadas.

Podía decir que encajaban a la perfección, y como hacían constantemente cuando Will estaba cerca cientos de mariposas esqueléticas resucitaron en su estómago.

Gracias a eso en un momento había suelo y al otro no.

Nico entró en pánico por un momento pensando que tenía que ser cosa de Gaia antes de volver en sí y ver que era una de las muchas trampas que colocaban por el bosque.

Ambos habían caído en un agujero rectangular de unos tres metros de altura que estaba justo debajo de un pequeño claro.

Una punzada de dolor atravesó su hombro, pero en realidad lo que más le preocupaba en ese momento era el hecho de que Will había caído sobre él. O sea, literalmente estaba sobre él, podía sentir sus piernas entrelazadas y su pecho sobre el suyo. Lo peor de todo era que no parecía querer moverse un ápice.

Cuando se estaba realmente preocupando de que el muchacho hubiera quedado inconsciente por la caída un largo dedo se posó sobre sus labios. « Shhh… » Escuchó.

Will se deslizó en su cuerpo, cosa que lo puso todavía más nervioso, y sintió sus labios rozar su oreja.

─ Si nos mantenemos quietos y callados ─susurró el curandero─ tal vez no nos encuentren.

Las caricias de los labios de Will sumadas a las de su cálido aliento mandaron un escalofrío a la columna de Nico que de seguro los hizo temblar a ambos.

Lo miró con preocupación, rogándoles inútilmente a todos los dioses que conocía que no lo hubiera notado.

Éste lo miraba desde arriba con una ceja arqueada y una sonrisa curvando sus labios, ya no llevaba el casco pero había dejado sus mechones rubios totalmente despeinados. La luz de la luna parecía marcar un halo a su alrededor, como si su tía Artemisa estuviera poniendo un reflector justo sobre él, o como si él mismo estuviera absorbiendo toda la luz que podía a la oscuridad de la noche.

Con un nudo en el estómago Nico notó que Will le parecía tremendamente sexi en ese momento, y que, para variar, la escena le resultaba totalmente… romántica.

NO, no le bastaba con perder su brillante oportunidad de juego por no mandar a la mierda todos sus royos, ni haber caído en una trampa estúpida por ir todo el camino mirándolo, sino que también tenía que pensar en él como sexi y calificar el momento como romántico.

Era patético e idiota. Will no lo vería jamás de esa manera. Tenía que superarlo justo como había hecho con Percy.

Asustado por la revelación y enojado con sus estúpidas hormonas de adolescente, lo empujó fuera de su camino. Pero el chico no era débil, lo más que consiguió fue que se echara un poco hacía atrás.

─ ¡Eh, eh! Tranquilo ─ murmuró Will ─ ve con calma. Tienes un hombro lastimado ¡Y desfrunce ese ceño!

Primero que nada, ya ni siquiera recordaba su hombro, pero ahora que lo mencionaba el dolor le escocia un poco, y luego, pues, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la cara que estaba haciendo.

Trató de disimularla sin mucho éxito.

─No estoy frunciendo nada. Apártate, Solace, tenemos que salir.

La ligera risa de Will bailó en el aire y retumbó en las paredes del agujero.

Un calorcito de indignación [Sí, sólo indignación. A él NO le gustaba nada la risa de Will] creció en su pecho ¿Se estaba burlando de él? Nico apartó la mirada.

─Te dije que creía estar siendo más que obvio, pero de verdad parece que no tienes ni idea…

Uso suaves labios se posaron sobre su mandíbula dejándolo sin aliento.

─Er… Will ─advirtió el chico apretando los ojos, pero los labios seguían ahí, presionándose suavemente contra su piel pálida.

─De que me gustas ─terminó Will, como si no hubiera cortado la frase en ningún momento.

Volteó a verlo con los ojos abiertos de par en par y, acostumbrado a ver en la oscuridad, notó claramente que el rubio estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas.

─¿Eh? ─fue todo lo que atinó a decir en respuesta.

Will puso los ojos en blanco y acercó su rostro al suyo: ─ Eres muy cortito, Di Angelo ─pudo sentir su suspiro a centímetros de su rostro.

Nico quiso echarse atrás, pero estar tumbado en la tierra no ayudaba a esos propósitos. Propósitos que olvido un segundo después de que los labios se posaran sobre los suyos.

Se le revolvió el estómago y su sangre no decidía si quería estar en su rostro, o en su abdomen o en… bueno, en ningún lugar.

Por unos segundos se quedaron ahí, rígidos como tablas y sonrojados hasta el cabello, hasta que, tomando la iniciativa esta vez, Nico se movió un poco, sólo un poco, cerrando los ojos por instinto, presionando más sus labios sobre los del otro y acariciando suavemente su mejilla con la punta de la nariz.

Will soltó en un suspiro el aire que había estado sosteniendo, haciéndole cosquillas a Nico en los labios. Puede que el pobre muchacho hubiera estado esperando un golpe o un ejército de zombis, cosas al estilo del rey de los fantasmas.

Y así terminaron ambos en un primer beso torpe pero de alguna manera, como en el fondo son todos los primeros besos, perfecto.

Todo el cuerpo de Nico gritaba «Oh, sí» mientras con cierto nerviosismo enredaba los dedos en el cabello del chico, que en respuesta hizo un sonido que envió un choque eléctrico a su espina dorsal.

Por una vez no había pensamientos negativos. El niño de la luz parecía ahuyentar las sombras del de la oscuridad.

Se separaron ambos con una sonrisa. Cuando entreabrió los ojos, Nico, pudo ver que la del hijo de Apolo era enorme, radiante y que definitivamente le robaba el poco aliento que le quedaba. La suya era más discreta pero igual de sincera.

─Oh… wow ─dijo Will con una risita.

Un sonido cruzó el bosque indicando que el juego había terminado.

De pronto fue más consciente de lo que había pasado y de que Will todavía estaba sobre él, y de que tenía ambas manos entre el cabello rubio.

Apretando los ojos bajó las manos hasta sus hombros, presionando hacia atrás, sin agresividad, sólo para que se bajara de encima. Él lo hizo, sentándose a un lado, con un claro aire de decepción.

─Yo… Em… tenemos que salir ─dijo poniéndose de pie para después tenderle una mano a Will. Éste la ignoró, poniéndose de pie sin mirarle.

─Sí, se preocuparán si no llegamos pronto ─respondió mirando hacia arriba, como valorando como salir de ahí.

Repentinamente Nico puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Will, sacudiéndolo un poco para llamar su atención. Cuando por fin lo miró le frunció el ceño. Una expresión rara para sus siguientes palabras:

─También me gustas ─decidió confesar. El rubio parecía totalmente confundido pero un brillo se extendió por sus ojos.

Armándose de valor, el muchacho del inframundo se estiró hasta presionar sus labios fugazmente.

─Pero no vamos a hablarlo en un agujero lleno de suciedad ─terminó, dándose la vuelta hacia la pared de tierra ─ por más que se parezca a la casa de mi padre. Así que muévete y ayúdame a salir de aquí, Solace, si no quieres que me vaya usando las sombras y te deje aquí solo.

No se giró a ver la expresión de Will, pero casi podía sentir su sonrisa en el ambiente.


End file.
